kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Assault Destroyer
See here for more information The Assault Destroyer is an Allied vessel that is capable of both sea and land travel. It was used in the War of the Three Powers and Uprising as their heavy assault unit. History As the Soviet Union further encroached on its neighbors from every direction, the Allied Nations sought a versatile solution to coastal threats that could press onto the shore to secure a beachhead. Years of design conducted in secret, headed by the finest panel of international military vehicle specialists ever assembled by the Allies, resulted in the assault destroyer—an amphibious warship featuring a highly accurate armor-piercing cannon suitable for land and sea warfare, as well as layers of specially-designed armor that can be activated to draw enemy fire away from otherwise-unprotected targets. Assault destroyers are so massive that only Allied seaports are large enough to manufacture them, even though the vessels themselves are fully as capable on land as they are at sea. In fact, on land, the relative girth of assault destroyers is such that they dwarf most other vehicles, including the Soviet Union's own main battle tanks. These vessels all are fitted with a swivel-mounted armor-piercing main gun, more powerful and no less accurate than that of virtually any modern tank, and their performance characteristics on land rival all but the Soviet Union's own Apocalypse tanks. Of course, unlike apocalypse tanks, assault destroyers can traverse land and sea with equal ease, which recently has come into play throughout numerous combat encounters between Allied and Soviet forces near the Strait of Gibraltar as well as near the Allies' science facilities in Mykonos. In spite of the assault destroyer's raw power as an amphibious armored assault vehicle, its greatest strength may be its defensive capability. First and foremost, this vessel's reinforced hull can shrug off all but the most violent of concussive blasts—the assault destroyer is probably the single most heavily armored element of the Allied military, rivaling even manufacturer Gerhardt-Giraud's own aircraft carriers. Yet while heavy armor is nothing special to the modern battlefield, magnetically-charged "black hole armour" most certainly is. Each assault destroyer has the capability to activate a special field, which causes nearby ordnance to gravitate toward the assault destroyer instead of its intended target. While purposely drawing enemy fire may seem like lunacy, the assault destroyer's extremely durable hull absorbs most enemy fire as a fine sponge soaks up a spilt beverage. Assault destroyers' black hole armor makes them probably the single most reassuring sight that other Allied forces could hope to encounter on the battlefield. Even though activating the black-hole armor field means having to avoid use of their main guns for fear of internal combustion, assault destroyers still are extremely powerful when not attacking simply because they can prevent more-vulnerable Allied forces from coming to harm. Thankfully, at least, Allied forces tuned to the same encrypted frequencies as assault destroyers need not fear damaging their brothers-in-arms, and may fire through the black-hole field as normal. Quotes Created * Assault Destroyer, proud to serve! Selected * Look tight, gentlemen! * Standby for orders! * They’re not getting past this ship! * Destroyer crew, standing proud! * What do you have, command? * Destroyer standing by! * Finest in the fleet! Ordered to move * Steady as she goes, people! * Flank speed! * Make way! * Stay alert! * Out of our way! * How we looking? * Keep your eyes peeled! * Anything on radar? * Set the rudder! * Full power! * Make some waves! * Plot this course? * Copy that, helmsman? Moving to land * Ready the landing gear! * Unlock those treads! * Ready for land approach! * Let‘s get up there! * Making landfall! Moving to water * Ready naval systems! * Seal those tread ports! * Time to get wet, people! Attacking ship * Now! * You got that, gunner? * Take them out! * Put ‘em away! * Send ‘em to hell! * They have nowhere to run! * Fire away! * Nail ‘em! Attacking sub * Subs on scan - get ‘em! * Make them fish food! * Kill that sub! * Feed ‘em some charges! * Sink ‘em! * They can’t hide! Use Blackhole Armor * Things are gonna get pretty busy, crew! * Get ready for some incoming! * We’re gonna take some hits, men! * Armor deployed! Moving to attack * Man up people, this is it! * Battlestations! * Make me proud! * Target bearing set! * Radar's all lit up! * Load that turret! * Make short work of 'em! * That main gun ready? In combat * Come on, battlestations! * Let's see this through, gentlemen! * Don't fail me now! * We're in it, command! * Keep loading those guns! * We're not done with them! * Let 'em take their best shot! * Earn your salary, men! Retreating * Disengage! * Chance up, men, we're getting outta here! * Draw them back! * They'd be fools to follow us! * HQ, we're heading back! Under fire * This ship's not going down, not on my watch! * Engine block, you guys okay? * I need a sitrep now! * Deck 2, status report! * Deck 1, talk to me! * We've got incoming fire! * It'll take more than that to stop us! Category:Naval Category:Allies Category:Red Alert 3 Allied Arsenal